Many commercial pharmaceutical beads are either reactive or insoluble. Reactive beads such as sucrose/starch beads can cause incompatibility with active substances and loss of active substance due to the presence of reducing sugars. Reaction of moisture in beads made with microcrystalline cellulose, sucrose, starch or cellulose derivatives containing beads can cause incompatibility with active substances and loss of active substance due to the presence of moisture. Loss of API in insoluble beads such as those made with microcrystalline cellulose, starch or cellulose derivatives can result in lack of release of active substance or lower extraction yields from the insoluble materials due to the of insoluble matrixes. Beads made with soluble components such as polyols can be made with very low moisture content (anhydrous) and can be made completely soluble.
Current polyol beads are granulated, thus undissolved polyol particles, primary particles, are “glued” together with a binder solution to make a secondary granular structure. This process makes a surface that is only as smooth and durable as the starting particle size and as the shape will allow. The starting material is not completely liquefied as some remain solid in the granulation route approach and thus transitions are present. Also for very small spheres the contour of the starting particle contributes to a lack of having a smooth crevice-free and bump-free surface, thus lacking perfectly shaped solid spheres. Because the binder contains a solvent, the wet beads must be dried. Bead drying can create internal porosity as well as transition layers of insoluble materials between the undissolved bodies we are calling primary particles. Formation of a wet mass is often done using a granulator, followed by an extruder to form a dense packed pellet and then spinning the pellet on a friction plate into a sphere. Formation can also be done by a powder layering process on a core particle or bead that needs to be large enough to maintain separation in the coating process. This required core and the need to maintain separation restricts the size of the bead that can be made. The layering process starts with seed core upon which insoluble primary particles are deposited and bonded using the binder solution. For effective layering the primary particles must be small enough (<10 μm for 150 μm sphere) to be formed into a reasonably smooth surfaced sphere (<30 μm for 300 μm sphere). The primary layering particles and the layer application amount must be small enough to prevent porosity and/or moisture from being trapped deep in the sphere. Drying during layering process is critical to balance enough wetness for growth, bead strength and dryness for reduced interior moisture and prevent vacuoles/residual porosity. A water insoluble wicking agent such as MCC aides in the removal of moisture but is insoluble. Final bead size is limited to spheres larger than 100 μm mean size (10 μm primary layering particle size) to allow granular shaping and maintain bead separation (preventing twins) during the layering process.
Commercially available beads used as cores as API delivery beads in applications that can survive the temperature/tumbling conditions of the API coating and layering process are larger than 100 μm (mean particle diameter). Tablets containing API delivery beads incorporated and compressed into tablets require smaller size beads if bead crushing/rupturing of the functional coating on coated bead during tablet compression is to be avoided. Tablets containing beads are made typically into swallow tablets to avoid chewing, thus tablet thickness needs to be small to allow ease of swallowing. Beads need to be cushioned during tablet compression to prevent them from being crushed with larger bead requiring more cushioning materials. Larger beads place limitations on the tableting process (slower press speed) and formulation (requires more crushing agents) to create an environment that prevents bead fracturing of larger beads. Smaller beads thus allow for smaller tablets, less cushioning ingredients to be required in tablet formulation as well as in the coating layers and higher dose loading of API.
Excipients for very small mini-tablets (<3 mm in tablet diameter), require very small excipient particles for fill/tablet weight control. A 1/50 of the diameter of the tablet standard for particle size would require a particle size mean of 60 μm. Current <90 μm particles of microcrystalline cellulose (MCC) (and milled MCC<90 μm) are used. These materials are not spherical and thus prone to flow issues causing weight uniformity issues, especially at faster tablet press speeds.